¿Difícil e Inocente?
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Peter Parker literalmente estaba jodido. Wade Wilson le gustaba y era un hecho. Aún así, cierto mercenario sabía de lo mucho que le gustaba ser deseado por él ¿Y por qué no? No siempre se tenía a alguien persiguiendo tu trasero. La arañita no era tan inocente como aparentaba. (T – M)
1. Chapter 1

**_Título:_** _¿Difícil e Inocente?_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker literalmente estaba jodido. Wade Wilson le gustaba y era un hecho. Aún así, cierto mercenario sabía de lo mucho que le gustaba ser deseado por él ¿Y por qué no? No siempre se tenía a alguien persiguiendo tu trasero. La arañita no era tan inocente como aparentaba. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo I**

Nunca me iba a decir que no ¿Verdad?

Estábamos en plena "pelea" en medio de la ciudad. Era de noche y este individuo estaba haciendo explotar con granadas, más grandes de lo normal, cualquier cosa que se le antojara. En realidad no era una pelea... Wade me estaba ayudando a evacuar a las personas mientras yo intentaba salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas evitando con mi telaraña que los pedazos de concreto de los edificios cayeran sobre los civiles.

Vaya noche ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no lo matamos y ya?- El mercenario acababa de llegar después de cumplir mi petición. Antes de responderle moví parte de los escombros que habían caído delante de las puertas principales de un supermercado con mi telaraña. La gente aprovechó para salir despavorida.

-No está dentro de nuestros planes matar, ya te lo dije unas... ¿cinco veces en menos de treinta minutos?- Suspiré. No estaba tan alterado como de costumbre, ya que por primera vez la policía y los agentes de rescate estaban de nuestro lado... o lo más probable es que terminando este problema fueran directo a nosotros. -Además, ese hombre dejó en claro estar lleno de esas bombas... si hacemos algo en falso... eso podría destruir casi la mitad de la ciudad...- No quería ni imaginarlo.

-Bueno, así sería más fácil comenzar de cero-

-¡Wade! -

-Broma, broma baby boy... ¿Qué procede arañita de trasero firme? -Aparte de jamás negarme ayuda en estas misiones, jamás iba a dejar de halagar mi trasero. Así el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo. Era un hecho.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera. Era el momento de tratar entablar conversación con el sujeto...

Nos acercamos a la parte donde se encontraba ahora el culpable rodeado a distancia prudente de patrullas y policías con sus escudos... y aquí es donde comenzaba la peor parte. El hombre se veía claramente perturbado y no parecía tener intensiones de hablar. No obstante cuando me vio abrirme paso entre las patrullas, su gesto cambió a uno de sumo disgusto.

Antes de siquiera pronunciarme, habiendo dejado el cerco de escudos policiales unos metros atrás, dicho sujeto me aventó una de sus granadas. Teniendo exactos tres segundos para deshacerme de ella, la lancé por los cielos. Acto seguido sentí el cuerpo de alguien encima de mí...

El sonido de la explosión fue ensordecedor. No obstante le continuó una segunda pero un poco más leve... Ya lo imaginaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas tras caer al suelo con el cuerpo... ¿De Wade?

-¡Mierda! ¡Wade! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Traté de levantarlo de mi cuerpo, pero al disiparse parte del humo y polvo de las dos explosiones, vi lo peor. Efectivamente la segunda bomba había sido para su autodestrucción. Las entrañas del hombre estaban esparcidas por todos lados... y...- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Wade?!-

Al tratar de moverlo vi su espalda literalmente ensangrentada... y me di cuenta que le faltaba una pierna... no solo eso, uno de sus brazos estaba literalmente abierto...

Yo, por otro lado estaba ileso. Fruncí el ceño y maldije... claro que tenía sentido ¡Tenía maldito sentido! Había dejado atrás el perímetro de seguridad y el impacto de la explosión pudo haberme dejado así y hasta peor...

-Eres un idiota, Wade...- Dije casi en un susurro. Él se había puesto en medio para que el daño cayera sobre él... Bien, me sentía fatal... dejé caer nuevamente mi cabeza contra el cemento y suspiré. Sabía que podía regenerarse, pero eso no anulaba el dolor que debía estar sintiendo... de hecho, estaba inconsciente encima mío...

-Baby boy...- Dijo a duras penas. No era necesario que tuviera su máscara puesta para saber que pese a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, estaba con una sonrisa.- Necesito una mano... la mía explotó... literal...- Sentí como intentaba levantarse y lo ayudé. Recosté su peso sobre mi espalda.- Ah, Spidey... no creo que debamos salir así... cuando el polvo nos deje ver delante de ellos...-

-Entendido- Tenía toda la razón. El polvo se estaba disipando ya casi por completo y estaba seguro que la policía se iba a dividir. La mitad para ver este caso y la otra para perseguirnos.

Lo tomé con fuerza por la cintura, sintiendo una suave y casi imperceptible queja que el mayor hubiera querido ocultar por el dolor que le había ocasionado, para enseguida lanzar mi telaraña a la punta de uno de los edificios que no había sido afectado por las granadas. Sin dudarlo salimos de esta escena antes de que acabara mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

No demoramos en llegar a la casa de Wade, de inmediato lo conduje hasta su habitación y lo recosté sobre su cama.

-¿Ya te he dicho que ese traje hace resaltar cada curva de tu...?-

-Sí, sí... unas trescientas veintidós veces para ser exactos en sólo un mes...- Me quité la máscara y me dejé caer a un lado en el suelo.- Dios Wade... agradecería que dejes de hacer esas cosas...-

-Baby boy, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido a mi más deseada arañita- Iba diciendo mientras que observaba la carne colgando de su brazo que en alguna oportunidad tuvo forma.- Además, ya sabes que me regenero y...-

-Si no te hubieras lanzado, era un hecho que habría podido saltar a una distancia prudente para no terminar así... Tu peso me lo impidió- Recalqué clavando mi mirada encima suyo.

-Ouch, sí que eres difícil ¿Cuántas extremidades deberé perder para que me dejes hacerte mío?- Dijo mientras colocaba su único brazo debajo de su cabeza y se estiraba. No era una imagen tan agradable que digamos... Ya podía ver como sus células regenerativas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia...

-¿Ya vas a empezar?- Suspiré casi poniendo los ojos en blanco de fastidio. En un momento solía hacerme sonrojar a muerte... pero ahora... no sé, se había vuelto un hábito. Un hábito que me sorprendía que aún tuviera pese a haber perdido una pierna y estar adolorido.

-En el fondo te gusta que te desee-

-Mierda Wade...-

-Estoy siendo directo, Petey-

Bien. Ganó. Lamenté haberme quitado la máscara porque había conseguido ponerme rojo como en los primeros meses cuando hacía esos comentarios...

-No me hagas lanzarte esto en la boca- Hice referencia a mi telaraña.- Además, si tantas ganas tienes ¿Por qué no llamas a la mujer que muy gentilmente te ayudó a desfogarte la última vez?- Arqueé una ceja.

Pude notar a través de su máscara un gesto de exasperación.

-¡Petey! ¡Eso fue hace cinco malditos meses! ¡Y dilo por su nombre! ¡Era una prostituta!- Bien aquí íbamos de nuevo. Siempre tenía que sacar ese tema cada vez que se excedía demasiado con eso... Y bueno, no iba a negar que sí me había afectado.

¿Wade? ¿Gustarme? …Sí.

Había logrado su cometido de atraerme... No obstante, una noche que curiosamente no había ido a mi casa a molestarme... Pues ¡Qué más daba! Terminé optando por venir a verlo. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Y qué pasó? oh, sí. Tengo la malísima suerte de interrumpirlo en pleno acto con una desconocida.

En ese entonces Wade no me gustaba, por lo que simplemente me fui. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo ese recuerdo había comenzado a carcomerme... No era su culpa, total... Él no era nada mío.

-Además baby boy, desde esa vez no volví a meterme con nadie más- Dijo casi como excusándose.

-En el hipotético caso que cumplieras tu misión de tener sexo conmigo ¿Qué pasaría después?- Wade se quedó perplejo ante mi respuesta. De hecho podría decirse que era la primera vez que así fuera en broma, le había dado una esperanza.

-Pues, te gustaría tanto que lo repetiríamos hasta el final de los tiempos- Dijo mientras se sentaba a duras penas. La sangre de donde debía estar su pierna había cesado, ahora solo parecía carne viva mientras que por otros lados la piel comenzaba a extenderse. Lo mismo con su brazo.

Le miré incrédulo y suspiré. Definitivamente Wade solo quería sexo...

Bah... Este tema siempre terminaba afectándome más de lo que debería. Me sentía atraído por el mercenario bocazas de apodo Deadpool... Me sentía atraído por aquella persona que solo quería divertirse conmigo una noche ¡Dios!

Estaba seguro que era un capricho suyo.

Volví a suspirar y me puse de pie. Acto seguido me coloqué mi máscara y caminé hacia la puerta. -Nos vemos otro día Wade, debo irme-

-¡Baby boy! ¡No me dejes así!- Dicho aquello noté que tenía las claras intenciones de arrastrarse hacia mí haciendo su típica escena de drama, pero de inmediato lance mi telaraña a su única mano para que se adhiriera a su colchón.- ¡Petey! ¡Eso es trampa!-

-Bueno, soy un tramposo entonces- Dije serio.

-Wow arañita, te ves increíblemente sexy con ese tono de voz y con esas palabras en doble sentido- Dijo mientras se formaba una amplia sonrisa por debajo de su máscara.- ¿Serías capaz de hacerme trampa? ¿Dejarías que alguien más te trate como yo?-

Le di la espalda por completo para girar la perilla de la puerta. Estaba rojo debajo de la máscara... Después de tanto tiempo me volvía a sentir incómodo...

Giré un poco mi rostro para verle de lado.

-Con uno es suficiente-

Tras el silencio de Wade por lo anonadado que se encontraba ante mi respuesta, salí de la habitación. Escuché unas cuantas quejas más una vez que se hubo incorporado. No era la primera vez que terminaba así tras una pelea, de hecho había terminado en peores estados… Así que hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada y me fui.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Volví! ¡Ahora les traigo otro proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores! Me gustaría que esta sección fuera un poco más activa, así que trataré de seguir aportando en mis ratos libres.**

 **¡Aprovecho en agradecer a todas y todos los que han venido leyendo mis fics y dejándome sus increíbles comentarios, de verdad que los he apreciado!**

 **¡En fin, muchas gracias lectores por leer este fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Título:_** _¿Difícil e Inocente?_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker literalmente estaba jodido. Wade Wilson le gustaba y era un hecho. Aún así, cierto mercenario sabía de lo mucho que le gustaba ser deseado por él ¿Y por qué no? No siempre se tenía a alguien persiguiendo tu trasero. La arañita no era tan inocente como aparentaba. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo II**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con el sujeto suicida de las bombas. Asumía que Wade ya estaba mejor, pero aún así no lo había visto… No me había estado sintiendo bien, es decir… Me sentía más incómodo de lo normal a su lado. Llevaba días sintiéndome más atraído hacia él, pero desde la última vez que lo había visto, hasta podía llegar a sentir náuseas de tan solo imaginarlo. No del asco… sino de pánico.

Pánico a… sí ¡Exacto! Pánico a enamorarme de él. Bueno, en realidad a… enamorarme más… Mierda…

-Estoy jodido…- Dije casi al aire estando sentando al filo de uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Mis pies se balanceaban y de a ratos se me erizaba la piel por el frío de la noche.

-¿Más que yo? No lo creo- La persona que menos quería ver, totalmente recuperada y con extremidades completas, acababa de sentarse a mi lado. Justo a mi izquierda. Exactamente a unos diez centímetros de distancia de mi sitio. No mentía cuando decía que estaba jodido.- ¿Has estado escapando de mi, arañita?-

Me giré de inmediato para verle directo a la cara. Ambos estábamos con nuestros trajes, pero ya habíamos llegado a tal punto donde se nos hacía fácil reconocer el gesto que teníamos debajo de las máscaras.

-No lo creo, tenía cosas que hacer-

-Ver la ciudad, que importante baby boy-

-Se llama "patrullar" Wade, no estoy huyendo de ti- Dije finalizando el tema. Acto seguido me puse de pie.- Si necesito ayuda, te llamaré- Estaba dispuesto a saltar del edificio para columpiarme en mi telaraña, pero Wade me sostuvo rápidamente por el brazo.- ¡¿Qué haces?!-

Sin decir una sola palabra me jaló con fuerza para que me volviera a sentar.

-Eres tan obvio baby boy- Dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima. A lo que le miré sin entender. Estaba de nuevo sentado al filo del edificio con una sensación de que había descubierto mi más profundo secreto. Mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-No sé de qué hablas…- Traté de sonar más convincente.

-Te gusta escapar de mí, te gusta que te persiga- Iba diciendo como si enumerara las cosas con sus dedos.- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Te encanta que esté atrás tuyo! ¿Sabes a que me huele esto?-

Bien… Antes de que dijera algo más volví a ponerme de pie. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera dos minutos estuviera en completa paz y ahora hasta quisiera que la tierra me trague?

Wade se puso al instante de pie también, pero para evitar que yo me fuera.

Crisis.

-Lo estás malinterpretando todo… Idiota-

-¿No quieres darme una chance?- Ok. No entendía qué estaba diciendo. Ladeé la cabeza un poco casi por inercia ante sus palabras… Pensaba que iría a decir algo más.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Así o me pongo de rodillas?- No dije nada. Pero estaba seguro que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento… Ya veía los titulares. Spiderman muerto, tras caer de un edificio… Qué triste…

Me hice a un lado para no estar al filo y Wade me siguió.

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo para que tú y yo estemos juntos? ¿Cómo pareja?- mi estómago dio un vuelco por las sensaciones… Pero no estaba confiando del todo. Me sentía extrañamente excitado pero desconcertado…

-Si me lo permite usted, mi más deseada arañita- Hizo una fingida referencia que no hizo más que avergonzarme más de lo que ya podía estar.- ¿Sabes, baby boy? No creas que no me he percatado de cómo te pones cuando estoy contigo… Más nervioso de lo normal, y tal vez mis comentarios hacia tu comestible trasero ya no te hagan sonrojar, pero… hay otros que sí ¿O no, Petey?-

-Oye Wade… para con esto… Si has llegado a proponerme esto solo para tener sexo conmigo, creo que tu capricho ya ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos…- Ese pensamiento era el que no me dejaba reaccionar como muy en el fondo hubiera deseado… No sé ¿Tal vez irme y dejarle con la interrogante hasta que lo intuyera?

-¿Capricho?-

-Sólo quieres sexo, Wade-

-Ouch…-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Casi unos diez segundos que a mi parecer se asemejaron a una eternidad.

-Mira… sé que hace meses la jodí, no estaba pensando cuerdo… bueno, casi nunca lo hago… pero no me he metido con nadie más- Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.- Nunca he dejado de follar por alguien- Arqueé una ceja ante… esa tan romántica declaración. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Oh… gracias- Espeté con sorna. No obstante sacudí rápido mi cabeza y negué.- Olvídalo Wade, no tienes que darme explicaciones de esa vez… no éramos nada…-

Wade hizo tronar los huesos de su cuello y enseguida me atrajo hacia él por la cintura.

-La haces muy difícil, baby boy- Había estado a punto de forcejear pero algo me detuvo. Creo que no quería hacerlo…-Eres la primera persona que me atrae por tanto tiempo, y resultas ser más difícil que la muerte… en mi caso, claro…- Dicho aquello, con una mano se levantó parte de la máscara, hasta la mitad del rostro. Suspiró.- Baby boy, si tan solo quisiera hacerte mío, créeme que no me importaría ayudarte, buscarte o pasar el tiempo contigo. Podría haberlo hecho ya sin tu consentimiento y haberme ido.- Se me erizó la piel al escucharlo. Acto seguido me empujó suavemente contra una de las paredes del edificio.- ¿Sigues creyendo que pongo mi cuerpo entre tú y cualquier tipo de amenaza, solo para bajarte los pantalones?-

Ok, si esto era una lección de vida por parte de Wade, ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? En realidad lo que decía tenía mucho sentido… Yo soy el que lo había estado juzgando por su forma de ser…

-¿Entonces no quieres bajarme los pantalones?- Arqueé una ceja con una media sonrisa, casi sin importarme el estar siendo acorralado por el mercenario.

-Eh… Nunca dije eso-

-Si te diera una oportunidad…-

-Te los bajaría bajo tu consentimiento-

-Wow, me convences- Sarcasmo una vez más. Suspiré y lo hice a un lado.- ¿Sabes Wade? Tengo que seguir patrullando la ciudad, será mejor que nos veamos otro día antes de que alguien me vea siendo acosado y que no haga nada al respecto…-

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y soltó un quejido.- ¿No me vas a decir nada baby boy? Por si no te has dado cuenta acabo de declararme- Dijo con molestia fingida. Esta situación, por muy penosa que fuera me estaba dando gracia. Demasiada tal vez.

Sonreí un poco.

-Veamos… -Comencé llevándome una mano al mentón y aludiendo como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando.- ¡Ya sé! Cuando sienta que quiera que me bajes los pantalones, te pasaré la voz-

-Muy gracioso-

Hubo otro momento de silencio… Ahora unos cinco segundos para ser exactos.

-Bien… ¿Te parece si me esperas en mi habitación? Llegaré en menos de una hora si no hay nada con que lidiar-

Wade me hizo un gesto de asombro.

-Wow baby boy, ¿una invitación para estar los dos solos en tu recámara?- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Me sonrojé por debajo de la máscara y rápido me giré para darle la espalda.

-Una más, y te daré mi respuesta en este momento- Dije sin verle a la cara.- Créeme que no te agradará.-

Había estado a punto de saltar para irme de una vez, ya que esta situación estaba logrando que de verdad quisiera vomitar por el exceso de sensaciones, pero el enorme brazo de Deadpool me rodeó por la cintura sin previo aviso, atrayéndome a él una vez más.

-¡Wade estás advertido!- Dicho aquello el mayor me giró para enseguida levantar parte de mi máscara; dejando al descubierto desde mi nariz hasta mi mentón. No hice nada, de hecho me quedé petrificado. Podría jurar que los latidos de mi corazón se podían escuchar aún con el sonido de la ciudad y las fuertes brisas. Estaba nervioso, mi pecho iba a explotar de ansiedad.

-No quiero dejarte solo, pero iré a esperarte a donde me digas con una sola condición- No quería escuchar su propuesta. No quería hacerlo. La sonrisa en los labios de Wade remarcaba su conocimiento en que me estaba muriendo de los nervios, y que si comenzaba a temblar, no iba a ser específicamente por el frío…- Quiero besarte-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Bien… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado este momento? ¿De verdad está pasando? ¿Y estoy reaccionando así? ¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Está bien baby boy, si no quieres que te bese…-Dicho aquello sujetó mi mentón con un poco de fuerza y acercó su rostro al mío.-Hazme a un lado- Pasaron exactamente unos ocho segundos y lo sabía por el compás multiplicado por tres de los latidos dentro de mi pecho que me ayudaron a determinar el tiempo. Todo un nerd… pero lo peor, no era que fuera nerd o no… sino que no sabía cómo responder a ello…-Tiempo- Dijo sin más.-Tomaré eso como un "Adelante"- Hizo mayor énfasis en su última palabra…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y claramente me tensé. No hice nada… me quedé ahí de pie a disposición del mercenario. No pasó mucho para sentir sus labios haciendo presión en los míos. Eran bastante toscos, un poco ásperos pero calientes… No obstante, el hecho de que su textura fuera un poco dura, no hizo del beso algo así… de hecho, fue todo lo contrario… Me estaba excitando… un simple beso, con su mano sosteniendo mi mentón estaba logrando excitarme demasiado… ¿Tantas ganas le tenía? ¿Le tendría tantas ganas como él a mí? Mierda… ¿Ya dije que estaba jodido? Pues sí, realmente lo estaba y ahora lo sabía perfectamente.

Iba a corresponderle al beso ¡Lo iba a hacer! Pero Wade se hizo hacia atrás. Yo me había quedado tal cual me había dejado…

Mi cara estaba roja y ahora solo veía una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Deadpool. De inmediato acomodé mi máscara para que no se divirtiera más con la situación actual de mi rostro.

-Si aceptas ser oficialmente mi baby boy, prometo darte mejores que este- Dicho aquello se bajó la máscara y me dio la espalda.

No dije nada, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Sin pensarlo más salté del edificio usando mi telaraña para balancearme y alejarme del lugar de los hechos. Demasiadas emociones… Necesitaba un momento a solas… Además en un rato más… nos volveríamos a ver…

Tenía que ser sincero. No era la primera vez que iría a estar solo con Wade en mi habitación. De hecho habían sido miles de veces, pero en esta oportunidad… me daba una sensación de extrema ansiedad…

Lo repetiré una vez más…

Estaba bien jodido.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por añadir este fic a sus favoritos! ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Título:_** _¿Difícil e Inocente?_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker literalmente estaba jodido. Wade Wilson le gustaba y era un hecho. Aún así, cierto mercenario sabía de lo mucho que le gustaba ser deseado por él ¿Y por qué no? No siempre se tenía a alguien persiguiendo tu trasero. La arañita no era tan inocente como aparentaba. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo III**

La ciudad había estado tranquila en esta oportunidad, sin embargo mi cerebro había sido un caos total... Era la primera vez que el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido durante mi patrullaje... Cada minuto que pasaba me arrepentía de haberle dicho a Wade que esperara en mi habitación... De hecho estaba seguro de tener intenciones de demorarme más, esperando que se aburriera y se fuera para luego decirle que había estado demasiado ocupado...

Estaba entre feliz y asustado... Me había besado y no había hecho nada para evitarlo ¡Oh, no! Peor aún, me había excitado con tan simple roce... Mi cabeza iba a explotar

No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer... El idiota de Deadpool me gustaba... No... No podía evitarlo. La mayor parte de estos dos últimos meses sobre todo, me había sentido hasta increíblemente celoso... Celoso sin saber si estaba con alguien cuando no estaba conmigo...

Suspiré.

Hasta el momento me había imaginado que Wade solo quería divertirse conmigo, y ahora salía con algo más... ¡Incluso me había besado así como si nada! Era como ¿Un sueño hecho realidad? ¿Una fantasía? pero su simple personalidad, su forma de ser... no me dejaban pensar coherente. No sabía si estaba bromeando o no... Aunque se había esmerado por quedar bien...

Era cierto que siempre que lo llamaba venía, que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba conmigo así no tuviéramos nada que hacer... y era más que verdad que siempre evitaba que algo malo me sucediera... Aunque fuera Spiderman y pudiera defenderme...

-De repente, no está mintiendo...- Suspiré nuevamente y me dirigí a casa...

Si le había dicho a Wade que fuera a mi habitación era porque tía May no iba a regresar hasta mañana por la tarde... Una de sus amigas había tenido un hijo ya en avanzada edad... Y pues, ella se quedaba ahí ayudándola ya que el supuesto padre no tenía la menor intención de reconocerlo... Hay personas con verdaderos problemas y yo acá... Haciéndome un lío por algo como esto...

Me sacudí la cabeza cuando llegué. La luz de mi habitación estaba prendida por lo que definitivamente él estaba ahí esperándome... De hecho me había retrasado treinta minutos...

-Bien... Es hora de afrontar la realidad...- Antes de entrar, caminé rápido hasta el callejón donde solía cambiarme para pasar desapercibido. Tomé la mochila ahora con mi traje dentro, sí, aquella que siempre dejaba entre las bolsas de basura y corrí hasta la entrada.

Subí con cautela hasta mi recámara y al abrir la puerta, noté que él estaba sentado al pie de mi cama. No había hecho ningún tipo de desorden ni nada por el estilo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. El que Wade no dijera nada me perturbó más que sus indirectas perturbadoras.

-Lamento la demora...- Fue lo único que dije dejando mi mochila a un lado y sentándome a su costado. Estaba de más comentar que mi cara se encontraba sumamente roja.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté ahora tratando de verme más normal, arqueando una ceja.

El mercenario se giró y me vio directo al rostro.- Pues, pensaba en la forma de pedirte que seas mi arañita de manera formal, pero sin espantarte, creo que no soy muy bueno en ello- Me sonrojé al máximo.

-Oh, pues...- Bien. Wade era el número uno en crear momentos incómodos. Tenía que pensar en algo para hacer que el tiempo pasara y no de esta manera. Conociéndolo, ahorita se tiraría al piso a pedirme algo así como si fuera matrimonio...- ¿Sabes? Hoy no hubo mucha acción... pero di más vueltas de lo normal por si algo se me escapaba... ¡Ah, sí! También hice un mal movimiento- Esta última frase captó más la atención del mercenario.- Creo que me estiré demasiado al balancearme, sentí un fuerte tirón en la espalda...- Suspiré. No sabía que contar.- Bueno... son gajes del oficio, supongo...- Dicho aquello me dejé caer sobre la cama.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, baby boy- Noté una amplia sonrisa bajo su máscara. Me sonrojé a tope por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Eh, no gracias Wade, no creo que eso sea conveniente ahora- Sin importarle mi negativa me tomó por la cadera y me empujó hasta el centro de la cama. Quedando así tendido por completo.- ¡Wade! ¡Dios!- Había estado a punto de levantarme y empujarlo, pero él fue más rápido y se puso encima de mí. Estaba en cuatro con cada extremidad junto a las mías. Bien, esta pose no me gustaba para nada.

-Vamos, Petey ya me has dicho lo mucho que te gusta esto-

-¡Sí, pero ahora no quiero!- Me quería morir.

-Baby boy, no miento cuando te digo que eres difícil- Suspiró. Sin decir nada me tomó por la cintura y me giró a la fuerza. Puso sus manos en mis muñecas contra la cama y se sentó en mi trasero para que no tuviera opción a forcejear.

-¡Wade! ¡Te estás metiendo en problemas!-

-Da igual arañita, siempre estoy en problemas, además lo vas a disfrutar ¿O no?- Suspiré y me relajé. Nada iba a ganar oponiendo resistencia... No iba a negar que los masajes de Wade fueran... increíbles.

Cerré los ojos, y poco a poco sentí como me soltaba las muñecas para enseguida comenzar a darme masajes en la parte trasera del cuello. Simplemente delicioso...

Sus manos iban bajando por toda mi espalda y yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quedar dormido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía... Pero digamos, que hoy en especial me estaba causando mayor placer que de costumbre... Un placer mezclado con nerviosismo...

Wade se levantó de mi trasero y se hincó más atrás.

-No, ni lo pienses- Fue lo único que dije levantándome un poco mirándole de reojo.

-Si no te gusta, paro- Dicho aquello sin esperar un sí o un no. Colocó ambas manos en mis glúteos. ¿Alguien me podía matar ya?

Mi cara se pintó de las mil escalas de rojo que podrían existir, pero antes de girarme para golpearlo, el movimiento que había comenzado a hacer en esa zona, hizo que me detuviera. De hecho, me limité a suspirar y a dejarme caer otra vez sobre la cama.

-Eres un idiota y pervertido, lo sabes ¿No?- Dije fingiendo fastidio.

-Siempre- Sus manos apretaban y estiraban suavemente mis nalgas aún sobre mi ropa. Era una sensación demasiado excitante. Sentir como los estiraba de derecha a izquierda para luego tratar de comprimirlos en el centro... Era... Increíble.- ¿Me detengo, baby boy?- Hizo una pausa y yo no supe que responder. Me había relajado aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sigue- Dije puntual volviendo a enterrar mi cara en las almohadas.

-¿Sabes, Petey? Si no te deseara tanto, créeme que ya me hubiera lanzado sobre ti-

-¿Es demasiado para ti cogerme el trasero?-

-¿Bromeas, no?-

Era un hecho. Me gustaba sentir los deseos de Wade... Nunca lo iba a decir ¿Y para qué? Si lamentablemente él ya lo sabía...

-Por fin puedo apretarte el trasero a mi antojo ¿Estás poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol?- No lo había visto de ese modo, pero tenía razón.- Porque si esto se trata de una prueba, para ver si soy merecedor de ti, arañita, créeme que la superé en el instante que entraste a la habitación...- Decía aumentando de a pocos el ritmo de sus masajes. Cada vez más fuertes.

Mordí mi labio inferior, la tenía dura...

-Dios... Wade... espera, quema- La fricción contra la tela de mi ropa comenzaba a rasparme los glúteos.

El mercenario se detuvo.

-¿Qué sugieres, baby boy?-

Estaba rojo por esa pregunta, pero la verdad era que no quería que parara... Pero tampoco me iba a dar la vuelta para que se diera cuenta del pequeño problema que me había ocasionado entre las piernas.

-Puedo quitarme los guantes- Dijo mientras efectivamente lo hacía.- Podría quitarte algo a ti, si es que te incomoda...- Dicho aquello pasó sus manos por mi cadera, deslizándolas por debajo de mi vientre para desabrochar mis pantalones. Me sobresalté en el acto y Wade se hizo hacia atrás.

-¡Wade!- Le vi de reojo.

-Calma, calma Petey, no haré nada que tú no quieras- Suspiré y volví a bajar la cabeza.

-Bien...- No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya a estas alturas, lo único que quería era que no se detuviera. Tal vez este era el sueño de ambos... él tocarme y yo... bueno, que lo haga.- Quítamelos...-

-¿Lo dices en serio, baby boy?- El tono de Wade era entre asombro e incredulidad. Simplemente asentí con la cara enterrada a muerte entre las almohadas. Al menos no iba a ver mi cara, y eso era algo bueno para mí.

El mercenario obedeció y volvió a pasar sus manos por mi vientre. Con un poco de dificultad logró desabrochar mis pantalones. Mordí la almohada de vergüenza. Le ayudé levantando un poco el trasero para que así pudiera deslizarlos y...

-Wow arañita...- Al jalar mi ropa interior sentí un tirón en mi miembro, pero esa no fue la peor parte. Al estar duro contra las telas, al jalar de ellas este había rebotado contra mi abdomen haciendo un fuerte sonido que me hizo enrojecer al límite. Todo debía estar rojo en mí...

Qué vergüenza.

-Veo que la estás pasando bien...- No dije nada, simplemente traté de relajarme al sentir nuevamente sus manos, ahora descubiertas por completo y calientes sobre mis glúteos carentes de ropa.- Mierda Petey, amo tocarte así- Iba diciendo mientras que me las estrujaba con más fuerza.- Podría hacer esto toda la noche y jamás cansarme.- Se detuvo un momento estirando mis nalgas hacia cada extremo, podía sentir su mira clavada en mi entrada... Me estaba examinando. –Mierda, olvida lo que dije ¿Puedo abortar la prueba? Si te sigo tocando, te la voy clavar-

Me quedé en seco y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo a un lado y subirme los pantalones. Creo que todavía no estaba preparado para algo así.

Me giré por completo estando ya cubierto y noté el traje del mayor extremadamente abultado entre sus piernas.

Mierda...

Como pude, me arrimé y me senté al otro extremo de la cama. Evidentemente con la cara roja a muerte...

-¡Hey! No soy el único así- Exclamó ante mi gesto, a lo que yo ya no sabía cómo morirme en este instante.

-Mierda Wade...-

-Bueno, no esperes que siga como si nada si me dejas tocarte el trasero y encima desnudo-

-¡Dios! ¡Wade!- Casi por inercia cogí la almohada y se la tire en la cara. El mercenario solo se rio. Acto seguido se acomodó nuevamente a mi lado...

-Eres una delicia baby boy- Mi cara ya no podía estar más roja, pero al notarlo no dudó en levantarse la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro. Sin esperar siquiera dos segundos, con una de sus manos agarró mi rostro y lo jaló hasta el suyo. -¿Puedo?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa. Yo solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no quería que parara.

Wade juntó sus labios a los míos. Formó un delicado beso como el que me había dado hacía un momento en el edificio, pero en esta oportunidad no tardó en volverlo un poco más rudo. Sus labios ásperos ahora reflejaban más de él, rozando con fuerza los míos. Literal sentía como si quisiera morderlos y devorarlos. Me dejé llevar una vez más. Separé un poco mi boca y Wade no dudó en abrirse camino por completo. Introdujo su lengua sin vergüenza alguna.

Pasaron unos segundos en ese trance, y Deadpool se separo apenas unos milímetros.

-Me encantas baby boy- Para enseguida volver a unir sus labios con los míos. Apenas y pasaron cinco segundos volviéndose a separar.- Juro que si alguien se atreve a besarte... o a tocarte, ten por seguro que lo mataré.- Dicho aquello, antes de que pudiera reprocharle, selló mis labios con un fuerte beso. Como si no hubiera hecho nada de lo anterior.

-Idiota...-

-¿Sabes que es lo divertido de esto?- Le miré de soslayo aún levemente sonrojado esperando su respuesta.- Es que peses a ser un chico difícil, terminas cediendo-

-Agradece que no tengo mi telaraña puesta, porque créeme que hace rato que ya te hubiera llenado la boca-

-¿Sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar, verdad?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo fruncí el entrecejo con la cara roja.

-Me sorprende tu creatividad- Arqueé una ceja.

-A mí tu inocencia- Había estado a punto de lanzarle lo primero que se topara con mis manos ante la impotencia que me causaba la vergüenza, pero me interrumpió.- De hecho baby boy, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti-

¿Inocente, yo? Bien... Acababa de aceptar que me bajara los pantalones... ¿Eso me hacía menos inocente? ¿Verdad?

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen este fic! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, que aunque no lo crean ¡fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Título:_** _¿Difícil e Inocente?_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker literalmente estaba jodido. Wade Wilson le gustaba y era un hecho. Aún así, cierto mercenario sabía de lo mucho que le gustaba ser deseado por él ¿Y por qué no? No siempre se tenía a alguien persiguiendo tu trasero. La arañita no era tan inocente como aparentaba. (T – M)_

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas.**_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo IV**

Esta noche estaba resultando ser toda una locura...

Y creo que me estaba arrepintiendo de permitir que sucediera lo acababa de suceder. Es decir si quería. O sea sí, pero a la vez no. El lado del sí, lo podía explicar científicamente, pues se trataba de un deseo que llevaba reprimiendo por ya buen tiempo. Y el lado del no, lo podía entender de manera lógica. Wade era una persona inestable, que un día podía querer algo y al día siguiente ya no, o todo lo contrario, quererlo hasta tenerlo. Ahí venía mi principal duda...

Si dejaba que Wade siguiera con esto... ¿Lo dejaría una vez que lo alcanzara? Me explico, simple y llanamente ser su capricho más deseado. Ser capaz de todo hasta el momento de tenerlo para luego buscar algo más... Sí, eso me aterraba.

Él había hecho de todo para ganarse mi confianza, pero nada quitaba la posibilidad de que lo hiciera con la finalidad de tener su trofeo, y en este caso ese trofeo se trataba de mí. ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que quería era llenarse de trofeos?

Tal vez era paranoico. Un poco...

Demasiado.

Había llegado el momento de hablar este tema...

-¿Petey? ¿Estás bien?- Escuché del otro lado de la puerta. Me había encerrado en el baño, necesitaba lavarme la cara... La vergüenza de todo lo acontecido recientemente me había hecho acalorar. -Si estás esperando a que me vaya o a que mágicamente desaparezca, ¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo! ¡Si es necesario me quedaré a vivir aquí! ¡De hecho me agrada esa idea!- ¿Paz y tranquilidad? ¿Qué era eso? Con Wade esas palabras no existían por más de cinco minutos...

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo supiste lo que tramaba?- Dije con total sarcasmo sin abrir la puerta. Acto seguido me volví a mojar la cara para después secármela con mi toalla. -Más bien me perece más creíble que se abra la tierra y te trague a que te vayas de aquí...-

-¡Eso enamora baby boy! ¡Si quieres que te siga besando solo debes decirme más cumplidos así!-

¿Bromeas verdad?- Dije por fin saliendo del baño. Wade estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, esperando a que saliera. Más bien parecía como si estuviera vigilando a que saliera. -¿No puedes quedarte en un solo lugar?- Arqueé una ceja.

-Tengo que estar alerta, por si se te ocurre escapar por la ventana del baño-

-¿Huir de ti?-

-Si me pagaran por cada vez que te escapas, podría vivir de ello sin la necesidad de matar a alguien- Se mofó.

-¡Wade!-

-Era una broma baby boy- Se rio al ver mi expresión.

Suspiré.

-Wade tenemos que hablar...-

El mayor se llevó las manos a la cara con un gesto de sorpresa para enseguida hacerse a un lado. Nuevamente estábamos en mi habitación. Él sentado en mi cama y yo en la silla de mi escritorio.

-¡No me digas que estás embarazado!-

No supe si reírme, molestarme o mirarlo con una cara llena de incredulidad... ¿Era en serio?

-Oh sí... Fíjate que sí ¿Ya se nota? Porque déjame decirte que no es tuyo.- Completé esa pésima broma con sarcasmo. Si quería joder, pues sabía cómo joderlo aún más.

Pude notar de inmediato como su rostro, pese a estar con su máscara completa, se descompuso en una expresión más seria.

-¡Arruinaste la broma baby boy! Ese tipo de comentarios duelen...-

Me quedé en silencio pensando en lo que teníamos que hablar, más que en el pésimo chiste. No era yo el más necesitado con este tema ¿O tal vez sí? Pero a medida que avanzara la noche se haría más difícil. No sabía si yo me complicaba mucho o es que de verdad debía pensarlo aún más.

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me dices?- Wade me miró perplejo, no entendía a qué me refería.- ¿Cómo sé que no te irás por alguien más si te digo que sí?- Bien, lo dije. Había llegado la hora de... Afrontar este tormento.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Por primera vez vi como fruncía un el entrecejo a tal punto de notarlo por debajo de la máscara. -O sea, me estás diciendo que si mi más preciada arañita aceptara ser únicamente mío, sí, esa arañita que desde que tengo conocimiento no hace más que escaparse de mí, y que si por fin fuera mío... ¿Sería capaz de meterme con alguien más? ¿Esa es tu duda?- Estaba molesto... Lo había fastidiado. Trataba de sonar como siempre, pero era evidente que mi desconfianza lo había sacado de cuadro.

-¿Pertenecerte? ¿Ser tuyo? Eso es ser obsesivo, Wade-

-Es un decir- Dijo poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido se retiró la máscara por completo.

A él no le gustaba estar sin su máscara por todas las cicatrices que cierto experimento le había dejado impregnado en la piel. Un recuerdo que nunca se iría y menos por poder apreciarlo día a día... La primera vez que me permitió verlo, de verdad que me había quedado sorprendido. Sus marcas no eran como simples quemaduras, era como si el cáncer que me había contado hubiera salido a marcar su piel con toda la exposición del experimento. Era desagradable. A eso, restándole la parte superficial y agregándole lo molesta que era su actitud... No me quedaba mucho que rescatar. No obstante, con el tiempo que comenzó a aparecerse más, y a parar mucho más tiempo conmigo... Pues, se me hizo algo ya más normal. Hasta había llegado a odiarme un poco por haber sentido un poco de rechazo por sus marcas... En fin, Wade se había ganado mucho de mí... Aunque habían cosas que no podía dejar pasar por alto. Esa desconfianza que su vida sexual me daba... Digamos que sabía casi todo su historial. Con pros y contras.

-Ahora no evadas mi pregunta- Dijo dejándome ver su cara claramente molesta. Para que Wade se quitara la máscara... Era porque iba en serio. -Odio hacer esto, pero sí de esta manera verás que por primera vez estoy yendo en serio en algo, pues que así sea-

Me puse de pie al igual que él y lo miré un poco desafiante.

-Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es inevitable...-

-Entonces sí me crees capaz clavártela un día y al otro clavársela a alguien más- Dijo como afirmación sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Enrojecí totalmente.

-¿Clavármela? ¿Sólo piensas en eso?- Bien esta conversación no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba. Se estaba poniendo todo muy tenso y no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero cada palabra que Wade decía... Por alguna extraña razón le encontraba un trasfondo...

-¡Acabo de cogerte el culo! ¡No esperes que se me quite la imagen ahora!-

¡Oh sí! Hacía exactamente unos minutos lo había tenido encima dándome los mejores masajes del mundo y ahora esto...

Noté aún más enojo en su rostro y enseguida se volteó. Acto seguido golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes con su puño. No pude evitar sobresaltarme. Esto no estaba yendo por buen camino y... El responsable definitivamente era yo...

-Lo siento- Dijo cabizbajo. Se volvió a girar ya más calmado. -Me exalté un poco, baby boy...- Se estabilizó nuevamente. Acto seguido suspiró con pesadez y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia mí. -¿Sabes? Sí, te tengo ganas-

Me sonrojé. Su rostro estaba a casi unos cinco centímetros del mío y esa era su manera de romper un posible momento de discusión.

-¡Wade!…-

-Sí Petey, te tengo ganas- Repitió sin apartar su mirada de la mía. -Pero, nunca haré algo sin tu consentimiento. Además, me gustaría complacerte de manera formal. Sí me entiendes... No quiero que pienses que eres uno más... Ya la he cagado mucho en el pasado, y pues ¿Me dejarías demostrarte que pese a ser un idiota, puedo ser todo lo que mi baby boy desea?-

Me quedé atónito y más que rojo hasta las orejas. Vaya declaración de Wade, pues nunca hubiera esperado algo así... Bueno, no había sido de lo más romántico, pero sí lo suficientemente como para saber lo mucho que él quería esto. Su mirada era sincera... Y yo siempre juzgándolo por su historial... ¡Dios! Debería darle una oportunidad... Aunque me cueste admitirlo, se lo merecía...

Además, debía ser sincero... Yo también le tenía ganas y desde hacía ya buen tiempo… Simplemente tenía un don o una habilidad innata para hacer las cosas difíciles… Era como mi sello, mi marca o mi firma.

Suspiré.

Aún con la cara roja me dejé caer nuevamente sobre mi asiento. Acababa de dejar que viera mi trasero desnudo... ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? Aunque claramente estaba el miedo de encontrarlo tratando de conquistar a alguna mujer con sus encantos. Sí, encantos... Por supuesto que los tenía. Aunque fuera confundido con Spiderman, pero los tenía...

-Wade...- Suspiré llevándome una mano a la frente. -No sé realmente que estoy a punto de decir, pero te advierto...-

-¿¡Aceptas ser mío!?- Gritó levantándome de la silla por debajo de los brazos sin esperar siquiera que termine mi oración.

-¡Oye, oye!-Lo hice un lado, mientras me arreglaba la ropa. -Tú ganas... Pero te advierto que no pienso tolerar alguna actitud que no cuadre con lo que me acabas de decir-

-¿Tú ganas? Wow baby boy, eso no es tan romántico- Se mofó mientras me jalaba de la cintura hacia él. -Esperaba algo así como...-

Arqueé una ceja tratando de verme incrédulo pese a la cercanía que acababa de establecer. -¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! ¡Mi gran amado Deadpool! ¡Aprisióname en tus enormes brazos!- Comenté con el mayor sarcasmo jamás antes salido de mí. Y claro, no era por nada pero si me daba las de joder, lo iba a hacer.

Escuché un gruñido de la garganta del mayor y no tuve tiempo para reaccionar a su siguiente hazaña. Sin dudarlo, queriendo creer que lo hacía a modo de joda por mi sarcasmo, me había lanzado contra mi propia cama quedando él encima. Podía defenderme pero... No veía la necesidad, al menos no por tratarse de él. Sí, él... O sea Deadpool.

-Sigue hablando así baby boy- Me dijo al oído mientras aprisionaba mis manos con las suyas contra la cama. El tono que había empleado era entre seductor y acosador... No iba a negar que la piel se me había erizado ante ello. -Sigue hablándome de esa manera, para que veas lo que mi Mr. Pool es capaz de hacerte-

-Espera… ¿Mr. Pool?-

-¿Quieres verlo?- Noté claramente sus intenciones de llevarse una de sus manos, mientras la otra aún sujetaba una de mis muñecas, directo a la correa que ajustaba sus pantalones. Bien, ¿Ya había dicho que Wade tenía una peculiar manera de arruinar momentos? Bueno, acá no había pasado nada, pero me refería a lo que posiblemente pudo haber pasado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Wade! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Mr. Pool?!- Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza... Vergüenza ajena por cierto...

-¡Oh vamos baby boy! ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? ¿Polla? ¿Verga? ¿Pene? ¿Miembro viril?- Me dijo de lo más normal mientras enarcaba su mirada como si su primera propuesta hubiera sido la mejor. Lo único que hice fue hacerme a un lado y arrimarlo al pie de la cama.

Suspiré tratando de que esto no afectara tanto al rojo de mi cara.

-Primero, el hecho de que haya aceptado tu oferta de estar juntos no implica el que quiera dar el siguiente paso ahora...-

-¿Dar el siguiente paso?-

-¡Me querías mostrar tu...!-

-¿Mi qué?-

Me iba a dar un derrame o algo.

Suspiré.

-Tu polla-

-¡Anotado! ¡Desde ahora en adelante le diremos polla! No sabes el placer que te va a dar...-

Eran los primeros minutos de una relación oficial... Sí, por más bizarra que haya sido la petición y la respuesta... Pero a lo que voy, es que ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Vamos Petey, somos hombres así que la palabra polla será más frecuente de lo que te imaginas, también calzoncillos… ¡Claro! Salvo, que no quieras usarlos y andar sin ellos, de hecho no me molesta la idea-

Me levanté dándole la espalda ¿Es que no podía estar callado en vez de seguir echando todo a perder? ¡Ya había aceptado! ¿¡Qué más quería!? ¿¡Que me desmaye de la vergüenza!?

Noté de reojo como Deadpool se colocaba su máscara de nuevo estando aún al pie de mi cama. Por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de irse ante mí no tan directo rechazo, pero todo lo contrario. Terminó echándose... Acto seguido con una enorme sonrisa por debajo de la máscara, me hizo señas para que me echara a su lado...

-Baby boy, por un momento deja de ser tan difícil- Dijo sin detener sus palmadas en la cama.- No te resistas a mis encantos- Esto último lo dijo más con un tono seductor que con uno que probablemente me hubiera convencido.

-¿No te vas a rendir, cierto?-

Lamenté haber dicho eso. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me terminó jalando de la polera hasta él, cayendo a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón, esta situación ahora me causaba demasiada gracia en vez de molestia... Sí, estaba claro... En un momento me divertía y al otro me exasperaba. Creo que para aparentar ser alguien normal tenía más problemas en la cabeza que el mismo Wade. Bueno, él estaba loco... Yo solo debía enfocarme más en lo que quería.

Había estado a punto de forcejear casi por instinto y por orgullo, pero una de sus piernas terminó enrollándome por la cadera.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- Pregunté sintiendo como de manera súbita un calor irreconocible me embriagaba. Creo que esto era el punto máximo de la vergüenza.

-Digamos que te demuestro lo mucho que te deseo baby boy-

-Oh... No me digas...-

Wade suspiró un poco fastidiado.

-Vamos Petey, somos novios y... Te hago recordar que hacía un momento no lo éramos y me dejaste tocar tu...-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡No lo digas!- Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Acto seguido, nuevamente sin siquiera consultarlo me levantó de la cadera y me sentó en su abdomen. Estaba por desmayarme... Deadpool estaba abajo mío cubierto al cien por ciento y yo... En ropa de civil, sin mi máscara... Por lo que podía ver mi cara hecha un tomate y ¡Oh sí! Sentado en el abdomen del mercenario. Traté de levantarme casi por inercia y me apretó los muslos contra él para que no lo hiciera. -Mierda Wade... ¿En serio estás haciendo esto?- Me quedé quieto. Tal vez muy en el fondo tenía tiempo esperando una situación así... Pero digamos que no había tenido la oportunidad de prepararme psicológicamente, no para ahora...

Wade me soltó y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Dejándome total libertad de volver a sentarme como persona decente sobre mi cama... Ó continuar encima de él...

-Ya te está gustando- Me dijo con burla sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-No hagas que me baje-

-Es tu decisión baby boy- Dicho aquello levantó un poco sus caderas, con algo de fuerza con la clara intención que me percatara de un pequeño detalle. -Tienes tres opciones, la primera puedes continuar ahí, la segunda podrías retroceder un poco y sentarte sobre mi Mr. Pool...-

-Polla...-

-Bien, bien, sobre mi polla a pedido de mi baby boy y tercero, recostarte a mi lado como el chico santo que aparentas ser-

Enarqué una ceja al escuchar eso último.

-¿Aparento ser?-

-¡Oh, vamos Petey! Tú y yo sabemos que ninguno de los dos aquí tiene aureola de santo, yo menos que tú... Pero eso no te salva- Dicho aquello, volvió a tomar mis muslos para jalarse él mismo hacia arriba, haciéndome quedar perfectamente sentado sobre su no tan pequeño miembro endurecido. -¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de ese lado virginal al que hueles?-

Bien. Si su idea era asustarme, lo había conseguido olímpicamente. No obstante, no tenía la menor idea de que cara le había puesto pues pareció notarlo.

-Broma, broma Petey... Pero, ya que estás sentando sobre mi polla ¿Por qué no me muestras algo que sólo harías con tu novio? Prometo que todo lo que hagas ahora, se quedará aquí. No se lo contaré a nadie-

No supe que decir...

De hecho... ¿Me estaba retando o algo parecido? Estaba acostumbrado a que sea Wade el que se acercara más de lo debido... Yo no solía crear las situaciones... Podía generar un incentivo, pero mi orgullo no me permitía ser el acosador a tal grado como él. Para empezar, en pocas palabras ¿Me había dicho virgen?

-¿Piensas que huelo a doncella virginal o algo así?-

-¿Bromeas verdad?- Dijo como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia. -Nadie más que yo te ha tenido así baby boy, así que podría decir a los cuatro vientos que fui el primero en tocarte las nalgas- Finalizó triunfante.

-Oh... ¿Tú crees?-

Wade se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Su mirada se clavó en la mía y de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Si alguien se hubiera metido contigo, ya lo sabría y créeme que su cuerpo ya estaría destripado bajo tierra- Comentó con total firmeza. Yo sólo le mostré una media sonrisa, una que por primera vez había causado que el mayor se tensara aún más de lo normal.

-Pues, yo creo que se te pasó alguien en dado caso, señor mercenario-

La mirada de Wade cambió de una inquisidora a una un poco más retadora.

-Bien arañita... Entonces tendré que saldar cuentas cuando me vaya de aquí... Pero mientras tanto ¿Me demostrarías que lo que huelo no es a un chico virginal? ¿O estás mintiéndole a Deadpool?-

Me quedé en seco. Nunca me había metido con nadie, no había tenido esa suerte que él tenía de ser tan experimentado en ese campo... ¡Genial! ¡De hecho lo sabía! Sabía que estaba mintiendo... Había sido muy obvio...

-Wade... No sé... Creo que estamos yendo ¿Muy rápido?-

-Esas son palabras de niña colegiala virgen... ¡Aunque! Déjame decirte que no se te vería para nada mal con un uniforme de colegiala de falda corta... Me agrada la idea...-

-Ni lo sueñes- Dije cortante.

-Entonces... Te estoy esperando baby boy- Dijo una vez más mientras que empujaba su pelvis hacia arriba, haciéndome sentir lo duro que seguía.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y suspiré...

-Bien, Wade... ¿Qué hago?- Mi cara era un tomate vivo, y la enorme sonrisa que se aproximó en los labios del mayor por debajo de su máscara, terminó por recalcarme que lo que sentía era muy cierto.

-No lo sé arañita, estoy acá tendido y tú encima mío. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras...- Dicho aquello me guiñó un ojo. -Soy todo tuyo- Finalizó.

Listo. Estaba encima del único hombre que había llamado mi atención y ahora me daba algo así como un pase libre para hacer lo que yo quisiera, o mejor dicho, para demostrar que mis pantalones no olían a flores virginales... ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Es decir, hacía un momento acababa de tocarme el trasero como si nada y... ¡No éramos absolutamente nada! Y ahora que sí lo éramos... Estaba yo aquí en medio de una crisis interna...

Suspiré. Él me aseguraba que nada iba a salir de aquí... Y bueno, tanto él como yo queríamos esto así que... ¿Era hora de probar? Bueno, de probar fingiendo que sabía algo por experiencia... Y no quedar como el chico de calzoncillos vírgenes.

Estando aún sentando sobre su firme erección, me incliné hacía delante, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. ¡No, no! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Primero la máscara! Me levanté un poco y con cuidado deslicé su máscara hasta la mitad del rostro. Dejé a la vista su enorme sonrisa... Eso solo me puso más nervioso.

-No sabes lo excitante que es tenerte encima mío con esa iniciativa- Dijo sin siquiera mover un dedo mientras que yo seguía acomodando su máscara. -¿Tanta delicadeza baby boy? Desbordas inocencia- Fruncí un poco el entrecejo ante su comentario, para enseguida inclinarme sobre él. -¿Vas a besarme Petey? Porque ya no aguanto las ganas de morderte esos labios rojos.- ¿En serio no podía callarse? Estaba haciendo que todo fuera mucho más difícil de lo que debía.

-Si no te callas, te amordazaré-

-¿Resultaste dominante, eh? Quién lo diría... Aunque no me opongo a esa idea- Ya sin pensarlo, más que nada por mi orgullo, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos para enseguida inclinarme por completo sobre él. Besándolo casi en un reflejo de que se callara.

Al unir mis labios con los suyos, estaba seguro que había estado cerca de tres segundos besándolo suavemente, hasta que él mismo se abrió camino con su lengua. Por un momento me sentí intimidado, pero luego recordé que debía demostrar que no era la primera vez que hacía esto... Mentir no era lo mío, definitivamente no... Así que estaba haciendo algo así como mi máximo esfuerzo...

Comencé a mover mi lengua lo mejor que podía, tratando de vencer a la suya... Pero el escuchar uno que otro gemido ronco proveniente de su garganta, terminó por excitarme.

Me sentía demasiado extraño y excitado a la vez... Es decir, estaba besando al mercenario, sobre su "Mr. Pool" endurecido y el mío ligeramente doblado y apretado contra mis pantalones. Era incómodo.

Me separé al rato necesitando aire, quedando sentado sobre él.

-Nada mal baby boy... Nada mal... Haces que me den ganas de follarte aquí, en este momento- Dicho aquello, trató de levantarse para colocarme a mí abajo, pero enseguida se lo negué a lo que su expresión fue de sorpresa total. -Con que sí eres una arañita dominante, adelante entonces, juega conmigo- Se volvió a recostar con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Sabes que alguien dentro de mis pantalones está ansioso por conocerte, verdad?-

Me sonrojé al máximo al sentir como empujaba su pelvis contra mi parte baja nuevamente. Wade era un maldito pervertido...

Bien, podía demostrarle que no era un chico tan inocente como él creía que era... Tomé aire y procedí. Casi ya con la mente en blanco, de verdad que no estaba pensando coherente, me arrastré un poco hacia atrás, quedando sentado casi con las piernas separadas a la altura de sus rodillas. El semblante de Deadpool cambió drásticamente a uno lleno de estupefacción. De verdad no se lo creía. No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Ni yo, realmente.

-Ok, baby boy ¿Estás seguro de querer conocer mi polla?- Preguntó casi incrédulo. -Mr. Pool es monstruoso, ya sabes, es enorme pero también tiene un aspecto diferente ¿Seguro que lo quieres besar?-

Mis manos se habían detenido en su correa, justo donde sus pantalones estaban extremadamente abultados. Lo miré fijamente para enseguida enarcar una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- Wade se quedó perplejo ante mi respuesta. Acto seguido, con un poco de dificultad desabroché su correa seguido de sus pantalones. Sin pensarlo o preguntar, o simplemente dejar que dijera algo más, de un tirón se los bajé. Al instante, de un rebote su miembro se enderezó por debajo de su ropa interior... -¿Es en serio? ¿Arañitas?- Pregunté casi más incrédulo por el diseño de su ropa interior que por otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo! ¡Te deseo en todo aspecto!- Se defendió sin quitarme esa enorme sonrisa. -Además, lo que realmente importa está debajo de ese diseño, baby boy-

Era cierto, estaba aún sentado a la altura de sus rodillas a un paso de revelar a su no tan pequeño amiguito. Me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su ropa interior solo lo estaba tapando y ayudándolo a que estuviera firme hacia arriba, dejándome ver sin mucha ciencia su verdadero tamaño.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Baby boy?-

Me sonrojé un poco ante toda la naturalidad con la que hablaba, y yo aquí dudando sobre mi siguiente movimiento.

-No ¿Tú sí?- Pregunté tratando de verme retador. Sin pensarlo, tomé aire y llevé una de mis manos a su erección. El rojo de mi cara debía estar ya en su máximo esplendor.

Estaba caliente y duro. La sonrisa de Wade se hizo más grande al ver como tomaba su miembro por cuenta propia. Rápidamente, así al tacto, pude percibir que no era del todo lisa. Ahí mi mirada se desvió a la piel de sus muslos que acababa de descubrir. Estaba toda llena de cicatrices, algunas partes eran un poco más abultadas mientras que otras tenían un color medio rojizo. De hecho, era igual que su rostro, por lo que no vi ningún inconveniente al ya estar cien por ciento al tanto de esta situación. No obstante, por un segundo, de verdad que había olvidado ese detalle... Ya podía hacerme una imagen de a qué se refería por monstruoso.

Volví a tomar aire y le bajé los calzoncillos.

Mi corazón latía a mil y estaba seguro que si lanzaban agua fría en mi cara, esta terminaría evaporándose.

Por primera vez estaba viendo una polla... Bueno, tan cerca y dura, que no fuera la mía claro. Es decir en el colegio había visto varias a la hora de bañarnos después de la clase de educación física, pero bueno... Ninguna estaba dura, no al menos que yo recordara...

Al bajarle la ropa interior, su erección había quedado sobre su abdomen, apuntando con una ligera curva hacia su ombligo. Sabía que Wade no tenía mucho pelo, de hecho casi nada. Y aquí no era la excepción. Su piel maltratada continuaba extendiéndose hasta sus genitales, aunque en sus testículos no se notara tanto debido a su propia textura. Concentré mi mirada en su miembro y por más extraño que llegase a sonar... Me excitaba. Podría argumentar científicamente a que se trataba por su aspecto diferente. Me llamaba la atención que fuera un poco más grumosa... Se le notaban un poco más los surcos de las venas bajo su piel, pero no me resultaba desagradable... Era curioso, me atrevería a decir que me recordaba a la polla de algún ser mitológico o fantástico de alguna película pornográfica... Sí, de esas películas animadas en modelado de tercera dimensión de donde salían princesas, dragones y orcos... Películas exclusivas para nerds... O sea, gente como yo.

-Petey, ya sé que mi polla se ve altamente deliciosa y que te mueres por besarla apasionadamente, con lengua incluida... ¿Un beso francés tal vez?- Las palabras de Wade me sacaron de mi trance ¡Genial! ¡Me había quedado como un idiota primerizo mirándolo!

-Yo no dije nada ¿Insinúas que le dé un beso francés?- Ya no podía estar más rojo de lo que estaba, eso era un hecho. Y otro hecho muy grande, es que estaba más que seguro que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en toda la habitación.

-Sería interesante ¿Tú qué opinas?- Pero antes de que yo pudiera responder. El mayor se colocó sobre sus codos, alzándose un poco. -Pero antes, me gustaría sugerirte que te desvistas para mí...- No sabía si eso lo había dicho en cámara lenta, o si de verdad mi cerebro lo había procesado lento. -Ya he visto bastante de ti, y bueno acabas de conocer a mi Mr. Pool... ¿Por qué no me das ese privilegio, baby boy?- No sabía si lo vi, o si lo imaginé, pero juraría haber visto a Wade relamiéndose los labios al decir aquello.

Sin decir nada, casi como acto reflejo me quité la polera. Me quedé únicamente en pantalones y playera ¿¡Cómo me había olvidado de esto!? Es decir, había olvidado por completo desvestirme... De hecho, desvestirlo a él. Había ido directo al grano sin siquiera hacer algún previo... ¡Oh Dios! Definitivamente Wade ya sabía que era una mentira...

Nuevamente, lo más rápido que pude me saqué la playera, los zapatos, los pantalones y las medias. No obstante, cuando iba a bajarme la ropa interior, él me detuvo. Más bien me indicó que me sentara una vez más donde ya había estado.

La sonrisa de Wade era gigante, podría decir que acababa de hacerse realidad uno de sus más íntimos sueños...

-Calma, calma... Pensándolo bien Petey, por alguna extraña razón me excita verte así... Solo en tu ropa interior… Siento como si te estuviera corrompiendo- Lo miré más que avergonzado.

Bien, tenía que volver a tomar el control antes de que me desmayara de la vergüenza. Eso no estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

-Si te la besara ¿Contaría como si me estuvieras corrompiendo?- Pregunté sin siquiera haberlo indicando antes en mi cabeza... ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?!

La sonrisa de Wade era casi de oreja a oreja.

-Así que sí quieres besarla- Dijo con autosuficiencia. -Adelante baby boy, es tu juguete, mámala-

Me quedé unos segundos estático ¿Mamarla? ¡Claro! ¡Eso iba a hacer hacía un momento! Bueno... ¿Qué tenía de malo?... Sólo tenía que recordar todas esas películas que en algún momento había visto...

Sentía la mirada de Wade encima mío. No tenía que verlo para saber lo amplia que estaba su sonrisa con el hecho de verme inclinándome hacía delante. Esto se sentía más que extraño... No era como en las películas. De hecho me excitaba ver el acto del sexo oral... Pero nunca antes lo había experimentado, ni por mi lado ni por haberlo hecho...

Terminé de inclinarme y tratando de verme decidido tomé su miembro para enseguida jalarlo hasta mi boca... ¡Dios! Escuché un gemido ronco salir de su garganta... Así todavía no hubiera realizado nada, el simple hecho de tener esa imagen mía con su polla chocando mis labios. Era un triunfo para él.

-Bésala Petey, hazle todo lo que quieras- Me dijo mientras se estiraba y se recargaba aún más sobre sus codos para no perderse nada del espectáculo.

Al juntar la punta de su miembro a mis labios, pude sentir esa sustancia viscosa... ¡Por primera vez en mi boca! No tenía idea de cómo decirlo de manera normal... Pero si hablábamos científicamente, Wade estaba mucho más que excitado ya que estaba expulsando grandes gotas de fluido pre seminal. Me relamí los labios sin dirigirle la mirada, y eso pareció encantarle. Su sabor era salado, pero me contuve de hacer algún comentario respecto a ello... Me asustaba esto, pero... No sabía mal.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que mi ropa interior ya tenía una mancha circular, ante el fluido que definitivamente también se me estaba saliendo... Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

Tomé aire internamente y procedí...

Omitiendo la mirada de Wade clavada en mi nuca, engullí lo que pude de su erección. Maldije por haber hecho eso... El diámetro de su grosor a las justas me dejaba mover mi lengua... Estúpidamente la saqué de mi boca.

-¿Baby boy? Si no te gustó, podemos dejarlo aquí- Dijo rápidamente. Pude sentir un poco de preocupación en su voz, lo cual me sorprendió. No por el hecho de que le preocupara, sino por tener cabeza para querer parar esto pese a que lo deseara tanto.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera- Dicho aquello, dándome fuerzas para no sentir vergüenza, pasé mi lengua por todo su tronco. Wade definitivamente estaba en el cielo. Literal estiró su cuello hacia atrás al sentir cómo comenzaba a lamérsela... No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir al cien por ciento la textura de su pene... Pese a ser más grumosa por las cicatrices, me excitaba... Y mucho. De hecho, tenía que confesar que la piel de esta zona era mucho más suave que la de cualquier otro lado...

En definitiva, no podía creer como esto me podía estar generando placer... Debía de tener algún tipo de trastorno. No tenía la menor idea de si era normal o no, pero así monstruosa como él le decía... Jodidamente me excitaba.

Tras haber lamido cada surco de sus venas, me concentré en la punta... Tal vez, él ya lo había notado... Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que terminaba de lamer su longitud, presionaba con mi lengua parte de su glande. Quería seguir saboreando ese líquido viscoso salado que tanto le brotaba...

A este punto, ya me había vuelto uno con el color rojo de mis mejillas y de mis orejas... Y aquí me pregunté ¿Por qué estaba la luz prendida? ¿Por qué si yo era el dominante no las había apagado?... A veces me sorprendía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser... Ser el mejor en ciencias y ser todo un imbécil para estas cosas... En fin, ya ni venía al caso... Pues parecía que a Wade le agradaba verme en esta situación... Sin luz no habría tenido mucha gracia...

Engullí nuevamente su miembro, sintiendo como algunos de sus torrentes sanguíneos se aceleraban. Podría jurar que, si no se tratase de Deadpool, estaría por venirse en mi boca.

-Baby boy... Me la pones demasiado dura, necesito clavártela en el culo- Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse para cogerme. De inmediato se lo impedí. -Mierda Pet ¿Quieres que me corra en tu boca? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, tengo harta leche que darte-

-Oh ¿En serio quieres hacer eso?- Pregunté casi por inercia, mientras pasaba de arriba a abajo una de mis manos al rededor de su pene, haciendo mayor presión en la punta.

Sinceramente no podía creer lo que acababa de decir… Mucho menos lo que me encontraba haciendo…

-Podría bañarte en leche baby boy, no me retes-

Volví a inclinarme tomando con mis labios la punta de su erección. Acto seguido, continué masturbándolo de arriba a abajo mientras que succionaba con fuerza el glande.

-¡Mierda Pet! ¿Me estás ordeñando? ¡Acabarás con la diversión muy rápido!- Se quejó mientras que gruñía para ahogar los gemidos que quería escaparse de su garganta. No obstante, de un momento a otro sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza empujándome con algo de fuerza hacia abajo con el fin de que se la engullera por completo.

-Baby boy, si no me das tu culo ahora, te la haré tragar-

No tuve que esperar mucho para sentir como mi boca se llenaba de eso a lo que se refería con un audible gruñido de acompañamiento. Por instinto me hice hacia atrás, recibiendo la mitad de su coloquialmente denominada leche en el rostro y sus dos últimos disparos sobre mi pecho.

Sabía a mierda.

Tragué lo que tenía ya en mi boca y me pasé la muñeca por los labios para retirarme ese espesor blanquecino. Siendo sinceros, nunca había probado mi propio semen por lo mismo a lo que olía, y ahora acababa de comerme el de Wade…

Me quedé sentado ahí mismo a la altura de sus rodillas, literalmente bañado en su esencia, por no llamarlo de otro modo. Estaba con la cara roja… Y todavía tenía una maldita erección entre las piernas. Adicional… No sabía que decir. El miembro del mercenario seguía erecto sobre su abdomen. Noté un pequeño surco de semen sobre su ropa, pero aún no me proponía a verle a la cara. Podía verle los genitales… Pero no la cara.

La vergüenza me estaba matando. Literal.

-Me encantas- Dijo finalmente mientras se enderezaba un poco. –Podría darte toda la noche baby boy.- Dicho aquello se colocó de rodillas delante de mí y se retiró los guantes para enseguida tomarme por el mentón. Yo estaba ardiendo como ya era una costumbre. –Y déjame decirte que eres pésimo para mentir… Me excitó demasiado ser la primera polla en tu boca-

Tenía que defenderme… Esto era demasiada vergüenza…

-¿Oh, sí? Lo noté, porque pensé que tendrías más aguante, Wade- Dije casi con una media sonrisa triunfante.

Wade se quitó la máscara por completo con la mano que tenía libre y acercó temerariamente su rostro al mío. Siempre con esa enorme sonrisa, no sintiéndose afectado por mi comentario. –Debo admitir, que tu inocencia baby boy me hizo experimentar un nuevo nivel de excitación- Dicho aquello me jaló con fuerza hasta su boca. Sin importarle los restos de su propio semen introdujo su lengua en la mía. Instintivamente me aparté ¿¡Era en serio!?

-¡Wade! ¡Mierda! Esto sabe… Horrible-

-He probado cosas peores- Dijo refiriéndose al semen. –Pero ¿Qué hago? Quiero besarte… Además… Parece que alguien todavía necesita atención- Había estado a punto de hacerme hacia atrás, pero él fue más rápido. Me tomó por la cintura con una mano y la otra la introdujo dentro de mi única prenda. –Wow, baby boy… Podría decir que te lubricas como una niña-

-Pues no soy el único con exceso de lubricante natural, entonces- Dije a modo de defensa enarcando una ceja. Traté de verme lo más normal posible y lo menos cohibido. No obstante el sentir la mano de Wade ahí, después de haber hecho todo lo anterior, definitivamente me había sobre estimulado. De por sí estaba sensible…

-Si me das dos minutos, estaré listo para clavártela baby boy- Dicho aquello comenzó a jalármela por debajo de mi ropa interior, usando mis propios fluidos para darme masajes más fuertes.

Este iba a ser mi peor final. De verdad que yo no iba a aguantar mucho… Literalmente estaba en mi límite.

-¿Qué sucede Petey? Apenas estoy comenzando- Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y comenzó a besarme… Y no pude resistirme. Dejé que literalmente paseara su lengua por toda mi boca, que me apretara la cintura… Que me la jalara a su antojo. A mi ya no me quedaba nada de dominante… Estaba dejando que Wade jugara conmigo ahora, de hecho… Lo poco que podía aguantar.

Mierda…

-¡Espera!- Me separé lo más rápido que pude. –Ya no aguanto…- Ya no aguantaba, no solía hacer esto… Estaba demasiado excitado…

Deadpool sin pensarlo, con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a aprisionar mi miembro con su mano, propinándole más tirones e incitándolo a que así terminara ahí mismo.

-Me gusta esto de ordeñar a mi baby boy- La mirada de Wade estaba clavada en mi rostro, disfrutaba observar como mi cara se ponía como un tomate y como hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para que no se me escaparan gemidos…

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Me mordí el labio inferior. Había llegado mi límite.

Empujé por instinto mi cabeza sobre el pecho del mercenario y terminé mordiendo también mi lengua para no gruñir… Era todo… Me había venido en mi ropa interior… En su mano para ser exactos. Sentí como se me escapaba toda esa sustancia viscosa… Una y otra vez… Y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Wade lo estaba disfrutando…

Mi cara era simplemente el color rojo en su máxima expresión. Mi corazón latía a mil… El placer y la vergüenza que sentía, ambos juntos formaban una nueva sensación que no podía describir… Simplemente quería que la tierra me tragara… O que de verdad este haya sido el mejor sueño mojado de toda mi vida…

-Veamos…- El mayor sacó su mano de mi ropa interior y sin decir algo más se la llevó a la boca. –Rica leche baby boy-

Y así murió todo.

-Wade eso es asqueroso…- Me limité a decir mientras que me separaba de golpe. ¿Ya había dicho que Wade sabía arruinar momentos? Bueno, este no era el mejor momento… Al menos todavía no lo procesaba así… Pero aún así, solo hacía que me diera más vergüenza ajena…

-El mío probablemente sí, pero el tuyo tiene una textura diferente…-

-Wade…-

-Es fuerte, pero un poco más salado…-

-¡Wade!- Caminé hasta la puerta de mi habitación y le lancé una de mis casacas de la ropa sucia.

-¡Petey! Se supone que acabamos de tener nuestro primer encuentro y deberíamos besarnos apasionadamente- Sugirió mientras que se acomodaba los pantalones al pie de mi cama.

Me giré con la perilla en la mano enarcando una ceja.

-Pues primero tomaré una ducha y me lavaré la boca… Apreciaría que tú también lo hicieras-

-Que grosero baby boy-

-No me hagas decir más- Debía admitir que me sentía extraño. Me sentía bien, pero a la vez extraño. Entre avergonzado y con una ligera pregunta en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo lo iba a ver mañana? Es decir… Acababa de comerme su polla… Y él acababa de conocerme físicamente al cien por ciento… Ya había dicho que venía esperando por algo así hacía ya tiempo, pero bueno… Supongo que ya se me pasaría.

-Imaginando que no dejarás que nos duchemos juntos, esperaré mi turno aquí- Dicho aquello se estiró sobre mi cama como si nada con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Me sorprendió por un segundo que no insistiera como de costumbre.

Suspiré y salí de la habitación. Una vez en el baño no pude evitar sonrojarme a cuerpo completo si eso era posible.

-¡No es que solo piense en sexo Petey, pero me debes tu trasero!-

-¡Mierda Wade! ¡Sigue soñando!-

Me quité mi ropa interior hecha un desmadre y entré a la ducha. Esta había sido la noche más rara de toda mi vida… Comencé dejando que cierto mercenario me diera masajes en el trasero completamente descubierto, para luego tener una pequeña crisis sobre el sexo… Terminar aceptando ser oficialmente su pareja… Y con ello teniendo sexo oral… ¡Oh sí! Y horas antes, teniendo una discusión interna de porqué debería o no debería aceptar a Wade…

Fuera lo que fuera… Wade me gustaba… Y sí, le tenía ganas…

Podía hacer de todo esto la escena más difícil, así como él me decía… Pero al fin de cuentas… Eventualmente terminaba cediendo...

Además, así fue como descubrí que su monstruosa polla me excitaba más de lo que podía imaginar…

Y que oficialmente ya no era tan inocente.

 **-Fin-**

 **Primero que todo me disculpo ante todos ustedes que leen este fic por la tardanza. No soy de abandonar fics y nunca lo haré! He estado demasiado ocupada pero al fin libre!**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de añadir a sus favoritos mis historias o dejarme sus comentarios! Siempre me harán feliz leerlos, de eso no lo duden.**

 **Este capítulo sí que fue un poco largo, pero era una forma de compensar mi tardanza. Además que estoy segura que muchos esperaban algo así ;) (Algo así dentro de lo que la cabeza de Peter permite, porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta, él es de las personas que se hacen un mundo pese a ser tan bromista)**

 **Sin más! Agradezco nuevamente a todos por haber leído este fic, por su tiempo invertido y por sus comentarios! Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado a mil!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
